Amour immatériel
by luusam
Summary: Harry tombe amoureux d'un étrange jeune homme. Pas assez long car OS très court.


C'était un jour comme les autres, du moins je le pensais car je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait m'arriver. Peut-être aurai-je dû m'en inquiété quand d'étranges événements commencèrent à se produire. Tout d'abord, mon bus, qui d'habitude arrivait en retard, était bien en avance. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et après avoir passé ma carte, je fus arrêté par le regard que me lançais le jeune homme à côté de moi. Il était beau avec ses cheveux blond presque transparent, mais le plus surprenant était encore ses yeux. Des yeux en amande,gris orage mais qui ne reflétait aucune émotion. A m'entendre, on pourrait sans doute dire que je remarque vite les petits détails, mais non je vous assure, je suis comme tout ces gens dans la rue, branchés à leurs portables et écouteurs, qui ne regardent une personne que si elle est différente de nous.

Ces gens, enfermés dans leur bulles, à vie, et aucune chance d'en sortir. De même pour l'égoïste société qui nous entourent et rajoute une paroi de plus à la bulle incassable. Je me demande souvent si la vie à un sens. Une vie régie par des lois, des principes qui ne servent à rien à l'arrivée, car il y a toujours des gens pour les détourner. C'est sur ces pensées plutôt philosophiques que j'arrivai au lycée.

Les choses n'était décidément pas normal car au moment ou je posais un pied sur le parquet de la salle de classe, stupeur, le jeune homme sans émotion sur le visage était assit à une table. Personne ne semblait l'apercevoir, seulement moi en était capable. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je ne pus détacher mes yeux de lui. Quelque chose en lui me commandait de ne pas l'ignorer, de toujours continuer à le regarder comme si c'était la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. C'est ce que je fis, je marchais avec lui, mangeais avec lui, sans toute fois échanger une seule parole. Je ne demandais rien en retour mais le sourire gratifiant qu'il me lança à la fin de la journée me fis réaliser que je n'attendais que ça. Un simple signe bien banal, mais qui, venant de lui était bien plus pour moi. A ce moment là, j'eux envie de le garder, de le protéger juste avec la force de ce sentiment naissant.

C'était une sensation bien étrange mais réconfortante. Imaginez ça comme une couverture chaude, pleine d'amour, vous recouvrant à chaque instant que vous soyer triste ou heureux. C'est ça que je ressens au près de lui, pas besoin de dialogue pour nous comprendre, je sais que je pourrais lui confier tout et n'importe quoi si il me souriait. Ce sourire ravageur et sur de lui, celui qui me fais perdre tous mes moyens. Malgré le soutient que sa présence m'offrais, je redoutais le moment de notre séparation. Ce moment ou je me retrouverais de nouveau tout seul jusque dans ma propre famille, à écouter sans cesse les même mots. Des formules qu'ils me ressortaient chaque jours, faisant semblant de s'inquiéter sur ma vie social, alors que soit dit en passant, les renseignements que je donnais en retour ne parvenaient pas à faire le trajet jusqu'à leurs oreilles. J'avais beau faire des efforts pour les supporter, parfois le besoin de m'évader gagnait contre mes résolutions. Juste pour ça, j'aurais tout donné pour t'emmener aussi loin que possible de cette vie banale et ennuyante, car il n'y avait plus de doute possible, cette homme me changera la vie et je ne pourrais le quitter.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais quand un bruit strident ce fit entendre dans tout les recoins du chemin que nous étions,en train de prendre. Mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis avec stupeur mon beau blond s'éloigner de plus en plus de moi. Je ne pus que le regarder une dernière fois car je n'éprouvais rien faire. La vie de on bien aimé était en danger mais j'était là, comme paralysé par les événements qui se déroulaient sous mes yeux. Le bruit retentissait et une étrange lumière blanche illumina l'espace ou je me trouvais.

J'ouvris les yeux et me leva d'un bond pour me retrouver au beau milieu de ma chambre. Le bip bip incessant n'était autre que mon réveil que, bien évidemment, je pris la peine d'envoyer balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. A peine sortie de mon lit que je pris des vêtements et me précipita sous la douche. Après avoir avalé mon petit-déjeuner, je courus jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, espérant quelque chose de sans doute irréel. Mais mes espoirs furent vite brisé quand le bus arriva en retard, que je ne vis pas le jeune homme. Son image me hanta toute la journée et je dus me résoudre à l'oublier car au bout d'une semaine, ma chance de le retrouver était devenue infime.

Mon ange blond à disparut. Je pourrais seulement dire une chose : ma première histoire d'amour n'était qu'un rêve mais un rêve remplit de passion.

Le sentiment le plus fort est né de mon imagination.

* * *

Oui, je sais que c'est court.

C'est un petit délire que je me suis fait en cours alors excusez moi de la qualité. ^^

N'hésitez pas à commentez !


End file.
